La Nouvelle Voisine
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Il y avait une année depuis la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Ministère de la Magie avait gracié Snape d'aller à Azkaban pour ses crimes qu'il avait fait quand it avait été l'agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Il a acheté une nouvelle maison dans la société de moldu. Qui est sa nouvelle voisine?


Le pense-bête d'auteur: Bonjour! Pour la première fois, j'écris une historie en français. Je fais les histoires avec Severus Snape et Hermione Granger pour mes personnages principaux; c'est ma spécialité. Maintenent j'écris 4 histoires en anglais qui ne sont pas finies et je vais écrire cette histoire en anglais aussi! J'espère que vous allez les lire. Appréciez l'histoire! :)

Pour les lecteurs en France, il y aura beaucoup de modifications dans cette histoire parce que j'ai lu la série de Harry Potter en anglais. Je n'approuve pas des changements dans le livre en français; pars example, Rogue est Severus Snape, et les autre noms de personnages sont les mêmes. Hogwarts est Hogwarts, je n'aime pas le nom de Poudlard; c'est Hogwarts et ce n'est pas Rogue, c'est Severus Snape.

J'ai oublié; les phrases qui sont en italique sont les pensées de Severus Snape.

* * *

Il y avait une année depuis la guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Ministère de la Magie avait gracié Snape d'aller à Azkaban pour ses crimes qu'il avait fait quand it avait été l'agent double pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Snape était retourné à l'Impasse du Tisseur mais il avait découvert que sa maison était en ruine; heureusement il avait toujours méprisé sa maison parce qu'il n y avait jamais de bons souvenirs. Honnêtement Snape était content qu'il avait trouvé sa maison en ruine, car il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas habiter dans la société magique.

Donc il a acheté une nouvelle maison dans la société de moldu la semaine auparavant. Severus a commencé à ouvrir ses boîtes lentement et il a immédiatement arrêté quand il a entendu un bruit fort. Il a abondonné sa tâche et a jeté un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur de la fenêtre. Severus a vu deux gens... sûrement des sorciers. Mais pourquoi seraient ils dans son noveau quartier? Le Ministère de la Magie ne lui espionnerait pas, il n'oserait jamais. Il a continué à écouter l'air crépitant avec enchantement... il est descendu l'escalier furtivement. Severus a appuyé son oreille à la porte en bois avant qu'il est sorti de sa maison en silence. Grâce à sa grande cape foncée, il a dissimulé dans l'ombre aisément. Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas identifier les sorciers combattant de sa cachette. _Qui sont ils?_

Severus était très intéressé à connaìtre pourquoi il y avait une bagarre parmi deux mages devant sa maison.

"Oppungo," il a entendu. La voix appartenait à une femme et elle était très familière; il l'avait entendue dans le passé, _mais où? _

"Protego totalum!" Contrairement à la voix précédente, cette voix était masculine. Et elle était très familière aussi. _Ces fichues voix, elles sont tellement agaçantes, car elles sont très familières... C'était extrêmement aggravant._

Il a sauté de sa cachette, "Expelliarmus," son sort a surpris les deux mages.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls qui étaient étonnés, Severus regardait Hermione Weasley et Ronald Weasley, ses anciens étudiants. Et il y avait une femme blonde sur le sol qu'il ne reconnaisait pas. Il a attrapé leurs baguettes pendant qu'il gardait une expression stoïque. Severus remarquait que Hermione était furieuse et Ron était terrifié.

Severus a elevé son sourcil pendent qu'il a continué à diriger sa baguette vers les deux, "Monsieur Weasley, je recommende que tu t'extirperes d'ici cet insant avant que Granger t'incinére." Il a lancé un regard noir à Ronald Weasley pendent qu'il lui a lancé sa baguette. Ron a hoché sa tête en accord pendent qu'il l'a attrapé.

Ron était sur le point d'apparation jusqu'au moment où Severus a dit, "Weasley, apporte cela avec toi.." Snape s'est incliné en direction de la femme blonde. Ron s'est transporté rapidement avec la femme mystérieuse. Après qu'ils sont sortis, son attention a tourné à Hermione Granger qui s'est enffondré sur le sol froid immédiatement.

Severus a soupiré avant il s'approchait de son ancienne étudiante. C'était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin demander si Hermione était pas mal. Il ne lui avait jamais vu tellement malheureuse ... cette situation était pire que le temps quand elle avait raté l'examen pour sa classe.

_Que ferai-je avec lui? _Severus était désorienté avec cette situation... Il ne savait pas comment consoler une femme. N'importe quand il avait vu une femme pleurent, cela lui avait causé à geler.

Il regardait Hermione, "Si je étais toi, je pleurerais dans ta maison où personne d'autre voyait..."

Severus a décidé d'aider Hermione à aller à l'intérieur de la maison de Weasley. Il hésitait à toucher Hermione, donc il l'a enveloppé simplement dans sa grande cape noire. Il attendait patiemment que Hermione se lève. Un soupir a échappé de sa lèvre à la vue pathétique de Hermione qui restait immobile.

_Que ferai-je? _Severus a gratté sa tête avant de porter Hermione vers sa maison. Une fois qu'il l'est entré, Severus a jeté un coup d'œil à la ronde. Le salon était opaque, froid, mais organisé avec élégance. Severus trouvait que la salle était tolérable. Sans un mot, il a placé Hermione sur le canapé en cuir. Les yeux de Hermione étaient vides; il ne pouvait pas détecter l'énergie accablante que tous les Gryffondodors possédaient. Une grimace apparaissait sur son visage pendant que Severus la regardait. C'était insupportable pour lui.

"As-tu besoin de quelque-chose?" il a demandé.

"Une tasse de thé serait utile," Hermione a répondu.

"Où sont la tasse et le thé?" Severus a commencé à marcher vers la cuisine. Il n y avait pas de réponse de le salon. Il a soupiré ensuite il a cherché la tasse et les feuilles de thé.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ceci? Ah bon, elle m'a sauvé pendant la guerre... _

Il a retourné au salon avec une tasse de thé chaud. Il trouvait que la sorcière épuisée avait tombé endormi.

_Haaaaah... elle est une enquiquineuse..._

"Accio couverture," il a dit. Il a mis la couverture au-dessus de Hermione. Il a décidé de rester chez lui. Severus s'est assis sur un divan différent, en face de Hermione. Il buvait de thé et continuait à garder Hermione avant il a dormi aussi.

* * *

J'espère que vous aimez cet histoire et allez longer. Revoyez s'il vous plaît! Ah je suis très occupé avec ma vie et mes histoires anglais. De plus maintenant je visite l'hôpital chaque jour; je ne suis pas content avec ça. Donc l'avancement avec cet histoire sera très lent mais je vais écrire n'importe quand j'ai les chances. Merci d'avoir lu mon histoire!


End file.
